1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to book index markers and more particularly an assembly which can be combined with a book having information categorized therein alphabetically or numerically or in any other known sequence with the index marker of the present invention providing a readily attachable assembly which can be easily combined with the book and provide an easily observable index marker to enable the book to be easily opened to a predetermined category of information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many books, especially dictionaries, are provided with index arrangements in the form of recesses formed in the free edges of the pages with the recesses revealing alphabetical indicia or the like by which the book can be opened to a particular category of information. In addition, there have been provided index markers which can be associated with books not provided with an index marker such as a telephone directory or the like. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,147 discloses one such arrangement. In addition, the following U.S. patents disclose related structures:
______________________________________ 143,075 J. X. Hicks 665,650 V. H. Clymer 952,185 T. A. Chelson et al 2,203,511 A. A. Tait 3,324,823 R. J. Peters 4,019,759 B. M. Stanton ______________________________________
While the above patents disclose index marker arrangements which can be associated with books in various combinations, the structures in the above mentioned patents are not specifically relevant to this invention.